


the kiss

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: the first kiss feels like he’s at the top of the world.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I'm bringing back solely because I really wanted to read it again and had to do some digging to find.

the first kiss feels like he’s at the top of the world. like he lost everything he ever believed in.

  
it tastes like a promise and a lie both, and stiles thinks it’s what he always should have expected it to be.

  
the second one is an explosion. a supernova of sensation. a damage that cannot be undone.

  
the third one is longer, with a hint of fang and a claw tipping up his chin.

  
the fourth is peter breaking them apart and stiles chasing after, licking that smug smirk off his lips

  
the fifth is a peck. a fact. a simple truth.

  
the last one, the last kiss never comes.


End file.
